Just Another Average Day at the Beach
by ThatOnePerson1234
Summary: When a normal vacation day ends in blood and battle, how will the team defeat such a powerful enemy? Alternate verion of the episode "Super Samurai". Rated T for blood. Longer summary inside.


**Just Another Average Day at the Beach**

**I own NOTHING! Except the account, but...you know. This story is an alternative way for the black box to be activated in Power Rangers Samurai rated K+ - T since there's some blood. Includes a lot of Jayden being awesome, because he is (In my opinion.). Different version of the episode, "Super Samurai" There is no fluff or romance! No matter how it might seem at the beginning! R/R please! Thanks!**

**Regular speech: "…."**

**Thinking: ****"..."**

**June 5****th****, 4:00 P.M. **

So the power rangers were on their way to the beach for a relaxing day off. Kevin ran up with his surf board.

"Those waves look great!" He exclaimed. "Sure, for you maybe_." _Jayden and Emily thought at the same time. The excited blue ranger paddled towards the waves, diving under as one crashed nearly on top of him. Mike and Antonio soon joined him. Mia began to follow, when she noticed Emily and Jayden hanging back.

"Come on!" She said, "It'll be fun!"

"Uh NO thanks." Jayden said, "We'll hang back here." Emily nodded. Mia frowned.

"Alright then. But you're missing out!" She shouted, as she went to join the other surfers. Once she was out of earshot, Emily muttered,

"If you say so." Jayden chuckled softly, then asked, with pure disgust,

"How can they enjoy water so much? I mean, I know our elements are like, anti-water, but _still!" E_mily laughed.

"I have no idea. Let's go set up the umbrellas and chairs." As they were finishing setting up, they heard a shout,

"HEY! LOOK AT ME!" It was Mike. He was surfing a huge wave, waving.

"Nice one Mike!" Jayden shouted. Mike beamed. He rode the wave in and asked,

"Why don't you two come in? The water's great!" Jayden shook his head violently, and Emily quickly responded,

"No thank you! We're fine here! Go surf some more waves." Mike frowned a bit, and reluctantly responded,

"Ok then. But if you change your mind…" With that he turned around and dove back in.

"Hahaha. I highly doubt it." Emily said. Jayden didn't respond. She turned to look at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern. He looked distracted. _Really _distracted.

"Uh…it's nothing. I'll be right back. I need to check something." He answered, not looking up.

"O-ok." Emily said, "Hurry back!" Jayden didn't respond. He got up, and swiftly left. He had been gone for about twenty minutes, when Kevin, out on his board, noticed his leader's absence.

"Hey Mia!" He shouted. The black haired girl turned her head, "Where do you think Jayden's going?"

"I don't know. We brought food and drinks, so that couldn't be it." She responded.

"Why don't we ask Emily?" Said Antonio, who came up behind the two.

"That's a good idea. What I really want to know is, why won't they swim?" Said Mike, who swam up as well. So the four swam into shore and walked up to Emily. They were about to ask her when Kevin's samuraizer went off. The others all looked at him, eyes wide. Kevin answered to a panting Jayden,

"Kevin!" Kevin quickly responded,

"Jayden! What happened?" Kevin heard an explosion and Jayden yelling in pain.

"Nighlok attack! This one's really tough! I need your-" He didn't get to finish. Another explosion stopped him.

"Jayden? Are you ok? Where are you?" Kevin shouted.

"Yes," He coughed, "I'm at Ginger Park." Another explosion. "It's nearby. I'll hold him off!" The call ended.

"Come on guys! Let's go help our leader!" They ran out towards Ginger Park.

When they arrived, things looked grim. Playground set on fire, broken trees. The team searched for fighting, a nighlok, their leader, anything. Suddenly and explosion occurred ahead of them over some trees. They heard an agonized scream, and the man in red flew backwards over their heads. "Jayden!" They all shouted. They ran towards where he fell and found him somehow still morphed, and somehow getting up, clutching his right arm in pain.

"Hey guys," He groaned, "What took you so long?" He fell to his knees and looked up as his team ran towards him.

"We're here to help, Jayden!" Kevin stated. Antonio grabbed Jayden's right arm, and started to pull his friend up. Jayden's tensed in pain and he fell backwards,

"Not…that….arm.." He said hoarsely. Antonio immediately let go,

"Sorry mi amigo." Jayden stood up on his own and stopped dead.

"Hurry and morph! The Nighlok's coming back!" He said urgently, and added, "I'll distract him while you do." He ran to the monster, not letting the team complain. They turned to see who they were up against before morphing. It was dragon-like, with red and black scales covering its body. Two spiked wings on its back. Deadly claws that seemed to be covered in dried blood. Jayden began to battle it, while the rest of the team took out their samuraizers and said, "Go go samurai!" (Antonio said, "Samurai morpher! Gold power!) and they were in their suits, about to help Jayden when the Nighlok jumped backwards a bit and gathered his energy "Uh oh." Jayden thought. The Nighlok shouted,

"Claw Slash!" And introduced the power of its "signature move" by moving with impossible speed and slashing the red rangers chest, sending him flying backwards, a stream of blood following. He screamed in pain and his team ran over, shouting his name, full of fear. Their leader morphed back to normal and was breathing heavy. His chest was bleeding badly, blood soaking his clothes and the ground around him.

"Come on! We have to beat him!" He began to get back up, but Antonio stopped him,

"Jayden, you're in no shape to fight." Jayden began to argue but Antonio cut him off, "Jayden. Your _chest_ is slashed open. And how many explosions did that Nighlok hit you with?" Jayden looked away and muttered something that sounded like, "Eight." Antonio stared at his leader, "Exactly. You rest. We got this." The team turned and charged the dragon creature, but it blocked their attacks easily. Yet it couldn't seem to land a blow on them either. Soon, the monster snarled in irritation.

"You rangers are lucky! I'm drying out! This won't be the last time you see the mighty Clawtooth!" It snarled, and slipped through a gap. Kevin sighed,

"That was close." The team turned to Jayden who took a deep breath, and fell unconscious.

"Oh no!" Mia shrieked. Mike ran over to his leader.

"Antonio! Help me carry him! We've got to get him to mentor." Antonio ran over to his best friend and together, he and Mike lifted the knocked out ranger.

**Still June 5****th****, 6:45 P.M. **

Back at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji was pacing in the living room. The rangers should have been back by now. Just then the door opened, and Ji sighed in relief. His relief soon changed to shock and horror as Mike and Antonio walked in holding a VERY bloody Jayden.

"What happened?" Ji shouted. Mike and Antonio carried Jayden to the the recovery room, while Kevin explained what happened. After he finished, Ji sighed and shook his head. He then went to help Jayden.

**June 6****th****, 7:00 A.M. **

Mentor had told the team that Jayden would be fine, he just needed some rest. That morning, Emily went in to check on her leader and see if he needed anything. As she entered the room she stopped and let out a shrill scream. The others (except Jayden) came running in and were about to ask what was wrong when they noticed it

as well; Jayden's bed was empty! They all came to the living room and Ji gave instructions,

"Spread out. Search the house. He lost too much blood to be walking around." The team nodded. In about two minutes, Antonio called out,

"I found him!" They all came into the living room and Antonio laughed, "He's where he is always at; the dojo."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted, except Antonio.

"Calm down!" He chuckled, "He's not fighting training or anything, just meditating. Or something." Ji let out a breath of exasperation "That _boy!_ Some things never change." He thought. Then he spoke to the others,

"Even so, he shouldn't be out of bed. Let's go get him." The team nodded they walked out to the dojo and stopped dead. Meditating? No. Jayden was full-out training with flips and complicated sword moves. He was so involved with his training he didn't notice them.

"Jayden!" Mia shouted, "You need to stop! Antonio said you were just meditating!" At first Jayden didn't respond, then he said, still training,

"The Nighlok won't stop for the injured. I wasn't meditating, I was just resting for a moment. Come on, I'll be fine. I've been out here a while, I can go a while longer." Emily stepped up,

"Just how long have you been out here?" Jayden stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Just since two." Everyone's heart beat started speeding, before a relaxing cop pulled them over.

"Jayden! Dude, you've been out here for over five hours? And in your state? That cannot be good for your body." Mike said.

"Five hours?" Jayden asked, complete innocence in his eyes, "Wow, I had lost track of the time." Mentor Ji was doing a face palm, while Kevin had a look of pure exasperation in his face. Ji walked up and dragged Jayden back in. Jayden followed reluctantly and said,

"Ji! Calm down. At least let me take a shower!" Ji looked at him warily, as though he might run with the slightest bit of freedom but gave in,

"Very well," He sighed, "But then you _will_ rest." Jayden laughed.

**Still June 6****th****, 10:00 A.M.**

By now, Jayden had showered and eaten breakfast and (After much resisting and arguing) was lying in the recovery room. All of the sudden the Gap sensor went off. Jayden jumped up, and ran to the living room.

"Where's the Nighlok?" Ji looked up at him.

"Jayden," He began, "Are you sure you're up for this?" Although he already knew the answer. Jayden nodded.

"Of course." Ji sighed in defeat and tapped the table. A map came up. Ji looked up,

"Ginger Park." The others looked at him startled.

"Again?" Kevin asked. Ji nodded.

"It seems so." Jayden looked at his team.

"Then it's probably Clawtooth again as well!" He said, "Let's go!" The team ran out, Jayden in the lead.

**Still** **June 6****th****, 10:45 A.M.**

The team arrived at Ginger Park, in their suits. Just as Jayden suspected, Clawtooth came out of the shadows and the team began battling. The battle was long and tiring. The ranger's Quintuple Slash didn't do a thing, neither did Antonio's Barracuda Bite. Jayden got an idea,

"Hey! Why don't I try Cannon Blast Mode with the tiger disk (since we've never done that before)?" Kevin nodded,

"Let's do it!" He shouted. Jayden spun his spin sword,

"Spin Sword! Fire Smasher!" Jayden put the tiger disk on. "Cannon Blast Mode. Guys, hand me your disks!" Everyone(except Antonio) handed him their power disks, and Jayden fired. The monster fell, but got back up.

"Aw, COME ON!" Mike shouted.

"Don't give up!" Jayden shouted. "We can do this!" With that, an idea planted itself into his mind. "Antonio!"

He shouted, "Give me the black box!" Antonio looked at him like he was crazy.

"But it's not finished." He protested. Jayden looked at him,

"Yes I know. I have been researching it. I think I know of a faster way to activate it!" Jayden said. Antonio nodded. He pulled the black box out. He threw it to Jayden.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said. Jayden nodded, and caught the super weapon. He turned to face the Nighlok who turned his attention to Jayden. He hadn't seen the black box exchange. Jayden called out,

"What happened to your special attack, Nighlok? You must be too scared to use it!" Clawtooth bellowed in rage. Everyone had their eye on the red ranger. Whether it was because they thought he had gone nuts, or because they were angry they were being mocked.

"Jayden…Are you insane?" Mike shouted. Kevin, Mia, Emily, and Antonio just sat there, flabbergasted. Jayden turned to look at his team. He whispered,

"Trust me." Clawtooth roared and powered up his attack.

"You shouldn't have angered the mighty Clawtooth _fool! _You will soon be dead. CLAW SLASH!" He flew at Jayden, claws outstretched. Before it was too late, Jayden blocked the attack….with the black box! The Nighlok was flung backwards, and the black box seemed to explode, taking Jayden with it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The team shouted together. Clawtooth got up.

"What a foolish man. I told him he would die." Then he laughed an evil laugh that would send shivers up a volcano. Then, a voice came from the clearing smoke,

"No." It said. Everyone turned to look. "_You're _the fool, Nighlok. My plan worked. And now we're going to destroy you!" The smoke cleared to show Jayden putting the newly activated black box on his spin sword. "SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" He shouted, there was a blinding light, then there stood Jayden, with a white cape.

"Amazing!" Mia gasped.

"He did it!" Kevin shouted in triumph.

"Alright!" Emily shrieked.

"It's time for you to pay, Clawtooth." Jayden said, "Super Blazing Strike!" And swung a deadly sword attack at Clawtooth, who fell in agonizing pain, and exploded.

"Nice job amigo!" Antonio congratulated his friend.

"But it's not over! Look!" Mike said. Clawtooth had grown to an enormous size. The team got in Mega Mode and Jayden's suit was EXTRA COOL with the super mode effects.

"The Clawzord and Megazord won't be enough apart to take this guy." Kevin said. "But if we combine them…" Mike looked at him,

"Will that work?" He asked. Jayden responded,

"It's risky. But it's a risk we have to take." After some complicated symbol power and epicness, the ClawArmorMegazord was formed. Along with the Battle Wing and Octozord transforming into a super death gun. The team fired the gun, obliterating the Nighlok.

"Man," Mike started, "That black box is great!"

"Samurai rangers," Jayden said, "victory is ours." He looked down at himself. "But I don't know about my chest." The team looked. The wound had reopened! It was bleeding freely, soaked through some of Jayden's clothing.

"Let's get to mentor again." Antonio said.

**June 7****th****, 2:00 P.M.**

The sun shined beautifully on the blue ocean, momentarily blinding the blue clothed surfer, before he looked away, blinking. A green clothed swimmer paddled up to him,

"It was great of Ji to give us another day off at the beach!" He said.

The blue clothed swimmer looked at him, eye brows raised,

"Well our last one _was _interrupted, Mike ." He smirked. A pink clothed girl swam over to the two boys,

"Why don't we go ask Jayden and Emily why they wouldn't swim the other day, and today." She said. A golden clothed swimmer swam over as well,

"Yes Mia I'd like to find out too, except today Jayden has an excuse. Probably the only time we'll ever see Jayden look relieved when Ji tells him he can't do something. And of course it's swimming." He said. Mike looked at the three people around him.

"Race you to the shore!" He shouted, paddling to a wave. Soon the four rangers were swimming and surfing as quickly as they could. Kevin ended up winning, after him was Antonio, then Mia, then Mike. Mike was shocked he'd lost. Mia reminded him his element _was _the forest. All of the sudden Mike stopped walking. Kevin looked at him,

"What's up?" He asked. Mike had wide eyes. He said,

"I think I just got something…Yes! It's so obvious now! They didn't want to swim, because, well look at their elements. Jayden's is fire, and water destroys fire. Emily's is earth. She probably just wants to keep her feet on the ground!" The four laughed, satisfied. Jayden and Emily noticed them laughing and, being Mr. Perception, Jayden asked,

"Did you finally figure out why we won't swim?" The five looked at him in shock. Kevin asked, dumbfounded, "How did you know?" Jayden didn't respond, just grinned. The team then laughed, and everything was bliss for a moment, even though they had many challenges left in store.

**The end! Wooh! Even though Jayden and Emily never went swimming. But…whatever. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
